Perkele
Perkele is a Malsuth waterworld planet, it is a rare world type, having almost no land sticking above the surface. It is classified as a Research world, and kept secret from the rest of the cluster for sake of security. Population The main population on Perkele is centered around a large, geothermal vent which provides heat and power to the city. They live and work in underwater skyscraper-like structures, connected via reinforced glass tubes. Its population is 15,000 various high-clearance researchers, and 35,000 support staff to run the city itself. The City The City itself is divided into several different regions. They are as following. Vulcan Vulcan is the most industrial part of the city, it is located directly on top of the geothermal vent. It has massive power generators which supply the city with power in order to run the cities utilities. It also houses the cities heavy and light industry, which supplies the cities inhabitants with things they require to live and maintain the city itself. It is primarily built out of steel and heavily reinforced thermal glass, with layers of teflon on the outside to keep the vent from melting out parts of Vulcan's walls. Ceres Eden is what could be considered the 'Green' park of the city. It is where most ecological research is conducted in the city, and supplies it with part of its oxygen. The rest being synthisized from the sea-water. It is also the site of a massive recreational park, for citizens to relax in the city. It is an unimportant part of the city itself. It is made out of reinforced glass and steel, lacking thermal reinforcement, being far from the vent itself. Vesta Vesta is the largest section of the city, wrapped around Ceres, Vulcan, Plutus, Minera and the other sections of the city. It houses most of the cities population inside of it, being the apartment complexes ontop of apartment complexes. It is crampt, and the most space-efficent region of the city. Its reinforcement varies from thick thermal glass, steel and teflon, to just reinforced glass and steel depending on how far away it is from the vent. Plutus Plutus is the Commerce section of the city, where most storefronts are located. It is bustling most of the time, with support staff off duty shopping, or those who do not work for the city running their stores. It is heavily used, and reinforced with a hefty amount of steel to keep it from breaking down on regular intervals due to the traffic. Its outside reinforcement is thick reinforced glass, teflon, and steel. Minerva Minerva is the main research part of the city, devoted to everything other than ecological items. It is entirely owned by the military, and a heavy clearance is required to move around or even go to this section. Its reinforcement, and any information beyond that are under high classifcation. Neptune Neptune is the docks of the city, it primarily specialises in fishing, secondary light industry and packing. It employs a good section of the cities inhabitants, along with being a hub of imports to the city. It is also where the primary law enforcement centre is for the city, arresting law-breakers, smugglers, and un-authorised guests. Other sections There are smaller sections of the city, wrapping around eachother and serving Perkele's inhabitants. They are reinforced based on their location relative to the vent. They include more indepth entertainment, private industry, private housing and other things. If its not covered by the main sections, it would be covered here. Transport Transport around the city and into the city is covered by heavy bathyspheres which can transport up to 30 people in one load. They are programmed to go directly to the location selected for them, which are pre-programmed into the bathysphere for travel. Transport into the city is to and from a landing pad tethered to the ocean floor with a single Bathysphere in the center of it. It brings newcomers into the city, and lets those who want to leave out of the city. Flora and Fauna There is a great variety of plant and animal life living around the vents, with crab and fish-like animals being common. Habitating in the coral that grew up around the warm spots in the ocean. Belhana's Weed Belhana's Weed is a fast-growing, edible plant which makes up the majority of flora. Its edible sections are its spore pods, which release spores underwater to land and bud somewhere on the ocean floor. It is easy to farm in hydroponics and offers sufficent nutrients to be a staple crop of any colony on Perkele or in the cluster. The stem and leaves of the plant are woody, and noted to taste like bark or dirt. Flowering Coral Flowering Coral is a plant structure which, although looks like coral, is quite different. It is far softer, and poisonous to those who eat its easily chewable core. Although its poison is lack-luster and quite non-lethal, it is still a deterrent to mess with this plant. The poison itself is released if the plant is broken, manifesting as a deep-purple color in the water. Contact with skin causes minor irritation, staining of clothes, and if ingested, stomach sickness for about two weeks after ingestion. Ulfor Slug The Ulfor Slug is a large, heavy, aggressive sea-slug that lives within the Flowering Coral of Perkele. It is known to bite those who get close to it. Due to its aggression, it has not been studied indepth yet. Category:Malsuth Category:Planets Category:GCv2